


Which One?

by Yusuke_Uchiha



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Amputee, Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Blind Character, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Drugged Sex, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Panic Attacks, Physical Disability, Rimming, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusuke_Uchiha/pseuds/Yusuke_Uchiha
Summary: Aoba was "rescued" by Virus and Trip after Clear had taken his eyes and his legs. Now Aoba lives with them, and with no means of escape, he tries to keep his sanity any way he can. Even if that means playing their games and letting himself enjoy them.
Relationships: Seragaki Aoba/Trip/Virus
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a friend. A lovely lady who goes by the name @Gredell_Elle on Twitter.
> 
> She does some lovely art, and I commissioned one from her for Christmas, only for her to gift it to me instead of charging me. So I promised her a fanfiction about a pairing of her choice.
> 
> This was the result. I hope you enjoy, Gred. :D

He awoke, his sleep disturbed by what felt like a light pressure on his chest. Thinking it was probably Ren, Aoba opened his eyes on instinct, his mind having already assured him that he was home and would soon smell the heavenly scent of his granny making her homemade donuts.

But he was met with darkness. For a few fleeting seconds, his heart raced, but then he remembered. Of course, he was in darkness. He had no eyes to see with. Clear had plucked them out not long before he was brought here. The weight on his chest wasn’t Ren. It was the chain that was connected to the collar around his neck. Even now, he had no idea why they chained him to the bed. It wasn’t like he had legs to escape with, either. Those were the first things Clear took from him, insurance in case he got it in his mind to try to escape. And the smell in this room wasn’t donuts. It was the citrus-like cologne that always permeated this room. Virus’ room? Or was it Trip’s? They wore the same cologne, had almost identical beds, and even had their room layouts set up the same way, so it was difficult to tell which room he was in at any given time. 

He sat up, hearing the rattling of the chain as it fell from his chest and he exhaled heavily. Rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to fight back tears. This was far from the first time Aoba had awoken thinking he was home, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. But he was never going home. He was never going to speak to granny, Koujaku, Ren, or anyone else besides his Masters ever again. He’d mostly come to terms with it, but mornings like this had a way of opening old wounds.

So he fell into his morning routine. It would usually distract him enough to stop him thinking too hard about things that could never be. He used the two limbs he had left to crawl himself to the edge of the bed. His Masters might have been cruel in many ways, but they’d never been cruel enough to make his chain too short for him to make it to the restroom. They were going easy on him, they said, to make up for how much Clear had hurt him. 

Clear. His name made a knot form in Aoba’s throat that he tried and failed to swallow as he made his way to the bathroom, using his arms as leverage to pick himself up and set himself down an arm’s length ahead. But as he felt the cool linoleum from the bathroom floor, he stopped the tears by reminding himself of one very important fact.  
  
He deserved this. Every body part taken from him, and every game he was suffering at the hands of his new Masters. He’d failed Clear so spectacularly. He’d said and done everything wrong. He must have. He couldn’t see any other way Clear would turn out the way he did, so shamelessly merciless, violent, and controlling. This was Aoba’s penance for destroying someone so pure and good. Surely there was a special place in hell for people like him, and surely he was already there.

So even as he was forced to sit on the toilet instead of standing, even as he was forced to relieve himself through the cage his Masters had locked around his cock, he didn’t dare feel sorry for himself. He’d lost that right the moment Clear stopped being Clear. 

But he did allow himself the small comfort of knowing Clear wasn’t existing in such an unnatural way any longer. His Masters had promised him they’d deactivated him painlessly, and despite how cruel he knew they could be, he chose to believe them. It was better than the alternative.

Once he was finished on the toilet, he made his way to the sink. His Masters had set up a small stool for him so he could reach the counter and at least brush his teeth. It wasn’t that _they_ minded if he went without brushing. They assured him all the time that he was perfect the way he was. But Aoba minded. They’d saved what little life he had left, and despite their often wicked games, they’d taken care of him for the most part. So he could at least make sure he was as perfect as he could be for them. Let what little of him was left be useful to _someone_ , at the very least.

He brushed his teeth quickly and felt around for the spot where he usually kept his brush. His hair would likely be quite mussed by the time Virus and Trip were done with him, but it could at least look presentable for when they came home. The pain in his hair had lessened little by little over the past… how long had it been? He couldn’t even remember. It was hard to keep track of the days when he couldn’t even tell day from night most of the time. 

With another sigh, he made himself stop thinking about such trivial things and put the brush back down before making his way back to the bedroom. He pulled himself back onto the bed and shimmied to the other side of it. His Masters never left him a full breakfast, preferring to cook all of his meals for him. But they always left him some sort of snack to start the day with as well as a thermos full of water. 

The snack, this morning, turned out to be mango-flavored mochi. He knew his Masters well enough by now to know that it was likely Trip who’d left this for him. So he must have been in Trip’s room. That meant Verter was probably nearby, in sleep mode under the bed if Aoba had to guess. The thought made the mochi suddenly taste like concrete in his mouth, but he forced himself to eat the rest of it. The last time he’d left some of the snack behind, Trip had taken it as an insult and left Aoba at the mercy of Verter and Hersia for hours. He could still remember with perfect clarity how happy he’d been to hear Trip’s voice when he opened the door and ordered both AllMates to stop. If Aoba had been capable of it, he was sure he’d have run full stride right into Trip’s arms.

He chased the last piece of mochi with the water and crawled to the center of the bed, thermos in hand. He wouldn’t drink too much of it. If he did, his bladder might fill again and his Masters might get the idea to make him wet himself during one of the games. It had been so humiliating, more humiliating than anything else they’d made him do so far, so he was in no hurry to repeat it.

He took only a few more swigs of the water before closing the thermos and letting it fall onto the bed beside him. How much longer did he have before they came home? He never had an alarm clock or anything like that, so he never knew how long he really slept. They could arrive in five minutes or an hour for all he knew.

He let out another heavy breath and flopped back onto the pillow. The room was slightly chilly on his naked body, so he slipped back under the covers as well. His Masters wouldn’t mind if he went back to sleep, and he didn’t like the quiet that came with being here alone. With the quiet came the opportunity to think, and thinking, he’d learned many times, was the worst thing he could possibly do.

So he let his eyelids uselessly fall closed and tried to slip into a dream. Dreams were better than reality, even if he knew he didn’t deserve such comfort. The seconds passed slowly, and he’d just about coaxed himself into sleep. It was a good sleep, unlike the one he’d woken from earlier. Light, relaxing, and-

“Aoba.”

The voice had Aoba shooting up, the chain clinking and the blankets falling away from his chest. That was Trip’s voice. Dammit. He hadn’t even heard the clicking of the front door opening.  
  
“Yes?” Aoba answered, faithfully. “What do you-”

His words were cut off by another voice, this one saying, “Very good, Aoba. That’s perfect.”

Virus now? Aoba didn’t know what to say because normally Virus didn’t interrupt. He considered it rude. So why was he-?

Aoba’s thought was interrupted when he heard a third voice, this one making him swallow and his hair stand on end. It was moaning. Loud, shameless moaning that it would have been impossible for him not to recognize. Because it was his. Wet-sounding, desperate moans that had Aoba raising his hand to cover his mouth as if blocking it would somehow stop the noise even though it was obviously coming from the TV across the room from him.  
  
Did his Masters set up the TV to automatically turn on and start playing this at a certain time? But why?

The continued sounds of his own moans made Aoba’s cheeks burn with embarrassment, and he desperately wished he could turn it off. But he didn’t dare. Even if he didn’t yet know their motivation, he knew this was part of whatever game his Masters were going to play with him today. And he’d learned the hard way that playing along was his only option. 

So he didn’t cover his ears, either, worried that his Masters might walk in and see him doing so. He did the only thing he could do. He curled up on his side and tried his best to ignore the sounds. And for the first few moments, he was successful, distracting himself by humming a song he hadn’t actually heard in a very long time. But once the song was over, the voices were front and center again, and this time, they seemed to be getting louder. Was it in his head, or had his Masters programmed the volume on the TV to rise slowly over time?

In either case, it was pretty much impossible to shut the sounds out now, and for that reason, he was listening too well when he heard Virus’ voice again, this time softer and more gentle.  
  
“You look like you’re feeling really good, Aoba. Do you want some more?”

Aoba’s whole body tensed. Those words… He remembered this. It was from one of their games a few nights ago, so he also remembered exactly what was happening to him when Virus spoke those words. He’d learned very early in his new blindness that the loss of vision made him instinctively try to imagine the things he could not see, and that instinct proved to be a sword in his back when he heard Virus speak again.

“You’re taking them so well,” Virus half-purred. “No resistance at all anymore.”

Aoba tensed again as his mind and body both reacted before he could stop them. Virus wasn’t here, but he felt those fingers inside of him all the same. There were no lips next to his ear, but he could still feel the hot breaths pouring into them along with the stream of filthy words. Virus had teased him for so long, and Aoba’s body remembered every second of it. The raw desperation. How badly he wanted to come, and how long Virus had made him wait for it. It was one of their favorite games. Dragging Aoba to the edge and holding him back from it over and over until he was sobbing and begging them to end it.

“Ah!”

A sudden pressure against his cock was what pushed the sound out of him, and he dropped his head on instinct, trying to “look” at what was causing it even as his hand also instinctually moved to find out what was going on. He felt cool, metallic rings against his fingers, and that was when he remembered. The cage. His Masters had put it on him before they left the night before, and they’d made sure to let him know that they had the only key. 

A light clicked on in his head. That was it. That was the game. Keep him chained to the bed so he couldn’t leave the room to escape the sounds, and lock away his cock so that he had no means of release. Yet another tease, only this one far crueler because they’d set up the perfect circumstances to make Aoba’s own mind do the teasing for them. 

And tease it did. With no hope of escaping it, the sounds poured into Aoba’s ears, and with every passing moment, he imagined more and more of what Virus and Trip were doing to him in the recording. Tongues on his nipples. Slick, lubed hands stroking him until he was near bursting. Fingers making a mess of his hole to make room for two awaiting cocks. All of it played in his head against his will until his cock became so hard that it was painfully pressing against the sides of the cage. At that point, tears slid down his cheeks and he flipped over onto his belly, trapping his already trapped cock between the bed and his stomach.

He had to resist. He couldn’t risk even _trying_ to touch himself. Both because he didn’t want to so easily succumb to this game and because he knew that if his Masters caught him trying, they would likely use it as an excuse to “punish” him. Touching without their permission was a grave offense, even without a cage around his cock. His new position helped a little, but not enough to give him any sort of relief because the sounds were still coming, and he knew for sure now that the volume on the TV was rising.

“Look at you,” came Virus’ voice again. “Do you even realize you’re moving your hips?”

Aoba’s throat rumbled with a moan, and if the pillow hadn’t been muffling him, it might have been as loud as the moans coming from the TV. His hips seemed to move automatically, and he felt drool leak onto the pillow. At this precise moment in the recording, he remembered he’d been sitting on Trip’s lap, his ass filled to the brim with Trip’s cock while Virus wickedly teased him with a feather-duster. Every time Trip would slowly thrust, Virus would move the duster over whichever sensitive spot he fancied at the moment. And that spot was mostly Aoba’s cock. But if the Aoba on the recording was already mounted on Trip, it could mean only one thing.

It was coming soon, the moment when his Masters finally gave in and let him have his release, and he dreaded it. He dreaded it because the Aoba in the recording was about to get what he was sure he wouldn’t be getting for a good long while. He gripped tightly to the pillows to keep from covering his ears, even as he was internally screaming and begging for the sounds to stop.

He heard it, the sound of his own voice going steadily higher as he was drawn closer and closer to the precipice. His hips rutting against the bed was completely out of his control now, and he didn’t even bother trying to hold back from moaning. He knew himself well enough to know when he was lost to arousal, and he also knew that once he was lost, only his Masters could drag him back.

So he did what he always did when he realized his Masters had completely trapped him: he gave in. He let himself revel in the enticing sound of himself being fucked, teased, and taken apart. He moaned louder at the feeling of the few exposed parts of his cock brushing against the sheets. And when it reached the moment in the recording when he was expected to beg, he begged, even though there was no one around to hear him and he wouldn’t actually be given his release.

His voice on the recording exploded with the familiar orgasmic cry, and he almost screamed into the pillow as he was denied that same relief. Why couldn’t he have traded places with the Aoba in that video… just for those few seconds?

The sounds on the TV slowly tapered off, after that, as if the volume were being steadily turned down, and when the room went quiet, Aoba peeled his face away from what was now a pillow soaked with drool and tears. He wanted to roll onto his back to escape the mess, but he feared exposing his cock just yet, so he shoved the pillow away and replaced it with another one. 

But the coolness of that pillow was too quickly drowned out by the fire that was absolutely raging in his body. Every inch of his skin felt hypersensitive to the point that even a slight twitching against the sheets had him moaning. It didn’t seem normal, but what could he do? 

Wait. That’s what he could do. Wait for his Masters to come home and make the burning stop. But waiting was more torturous than anything when every second felt like a small eternity.

_Hurry. Hurry, hurry, hurry. Please come home. Open the front door. Let me hear your voices. Please._

His pleas went unanswered, and he was driven to wrap both arms around the pillow so that he could have something to cling to and ground him. The moment he did, something occurred to him. The pillowcase… it smelled like shampoo, specifically Trip’s shampoo. He’d learned to recognize it since shampoo was one of the few things he and Virus differed on.

So good. It smelled so good. He breathed in deeply, taking in the scent and comforting himself with it for only a few fleeting seconds before he was thrown back into the hell of knowing Trip wasn’t there. Neither of them was there. He was alone. Alone, and so painfully aroused that he really thought he might lose his mind completely.

Why was this happening? Even if he was turned on by the recording, it shouldn’t have left him in this state. But he couldn’t find the brainpower to think about it, not with the magma currently flowing in his veins.

_Click._

He tried and failed to suck in a breath since his face was still buried in the pillow. So he settled for raising his head instead. Was that…? Had he just been hearing things or-?

“We’re home, Aoba.”

A sob pushed its way out of Aoba’s throat and tears immediately poured down his cheeks again. It was Virus, and judging by the number of footsteps being taken toward him, Trip was right behind. The relief had Aoba near fainting.

But he still remembered the manners they’d instilled in him and finally pushed himself up, rolling over to face them and thankful that the blankets were still covering him from the waist down. They’d find out he was erect eventually, but it would be embarrassing for them to find out right away.

“Welcome home,” he managed to say. But his cheeks burned when he heard how flustered he sounded.

He heard heavier footsteps approach first and head in the direction of the table the mochi had been sitting on. Trip. He was checking to make sure Aoba had finished it. 

“Hmm,” came Trip’s voice. “You missed one, Aoba.”

Aoba’s heart thumped and his mouth hung open. No. That was impossible. He’d made sure to check thoroughly that there was nothing left on the plate. How did-?

“It’s not Aoba’s fault, Trip,” Virus said calmly. “Mochi is round. One of them was bound to roll onto the floor by accident.”

With another hum, Trip answered, “Yeah, guess you’re right. The water was the important part, anyway.”

The water? Aoba’s hand instinctively reached toward the thermos that was still lying nearby. Was he supposed to drink all of it? Was he about to be punished for not doing that? His heart thumped harder, and he could feel his whole body start to tremble as he thought of the lion still sleeping beneath the bed.

But then the bed shifted, and Aoba felt the weight of two people on it. They came closer and closer until a hand rested on his left cheek.

“You were such a good boy today, Aoba,” came Virus’ wickedly sweet voice. “We saw everything. No matter how much we tempted you, you didn’t break any of the rules.”

Aoba’s head snapped up. “Huh? Saw… everything?”

“That’s right,” Trip said. “We installed a camera above the TV.”

A… camera? It shouldn’t have been a surprise. After all, he’d been listening to a recording before they arrived. That recording had to have been taken on something.

All of the arousal Aoba had been feeling moments ago shifted to humiliation as he naturally remembered the state he’d been in. Moaning, crying, drooling, and rutting against the bed like some kind of filthy whore. They’d seen him in more shameless positions before, but this time he’d thought he was alone. 

A foolish idea. He should have known he would never have any sort of privacy from them ever again.

Virus either didn’t notice Aoba’s embarrassment or was reveling in it since he followed up with, “Not many people would be able to hold back so well with such a strong aphrodisiac in their system. You’ve earned a reward.”

Aphro…? So that’s what Trip meant when he mentioned the water. 

“Still,” Trip cut in. “He didn’t drink very much and the effect was pretty potent. I think we’d better lower the dosage next time.”

Those last two words were like a knife in Aoba’s gut. He’d never be able to trust a single thing they gave him to eat or drink ever again. Just one more bit of control handed over to his Masters. Soon, he’d have nothing left but his desire for them. He knew that was their goal, but that didn’t make it sting any less.

“You’re right,” Virus answered, leaning closer to Aoba and nuzzling his face in Aoba’s hair. “We promised we wouldn’t hurt him, didn’t we?”

Virus punctuated those words by raising a hand to Aoba’s chest and flicking his thumb over a nipple. That single action was all that was needed to remind Aoba of just how desperate he’d been before Virus and Trip came home. But then another hand came up, Trip’s. It was easy to tell because Virus used hand lotion and Trip didn’t. Those rougher fingers teased at his other nipple, and just like that, the inferno that had died down over the past few minutes was back, in strength.

Aoba’s mouth hung open and he moaned shamelessly, his chest puffing out on instinct to chase the stimulation. _Don’t stop. Oh, please, please don’t stop._

“Good boy,” came Trip’s pleased voice, and Aoba could have cried from the relief. 

Trip never said that unless he meant it, so they weren’t bluffing. They really were going to take care of him. Oh, thank god. Thank-

“Ahhh,” Aoba moaned. Shit… those weren’t their fingers anymore. Those were their lips... and their tongues. 

His body went limp, and for a fleeting second, he worried they would get angry with him. But Virus just gave an amused hum and they followed him as he fell onto his back on the bed, not once stopping their assault on his nipples. He felt the cool air against his cock as the blankets were pulled down, but he was well beyond caring if they saw how hard he was. If anything, he wanted them to see how badly he wanted them. They were always nicer when they were pleased.

One of the pairs of lips moved away, and Aoba pouted before he heard Virus say, “I told you this cage was too small, Trip. Aoba’s poor dick is gonna fall off at this rate.”

Trip’s lips moved away as well, but Aoba didn’t have the room to be disappointed. Were they going to…?

“Hmm,” Trip responded. “You’re right. We’ll get a bigger one next time we go out. Here.”

Aoba’s heart beat faster. If only he had his eyes so he could see what was going on. All of this waiting was-

He gasped when the cage around his cock was suddenly jolted and he heard a click. That click was immediately followed by the most heavenly thing he’d ever felt. The cage opened, and Virus gently pulled it away, relieving the terrible pressure that had been torturing him for what felt like hours.

He sighed heavily, unable to hold back the relief, and Virus chuckled.

“That feel better, Aoba?”

Aoba nodded without hesitation, and he was rewarded with Virus moving closer to him again and giving him a slow, deep kiss that stole what little air Aoba had left in his lungs. So when Trip suddenly went back to sucking and lapping at one of his nipples, Aoba’s surprised gasp had to come through his nose and he had to release his pleased moan into Virus’ mouth. 

Virus took advantage of his open mouth and plunged his tongue inside, dragging it over every inch of Aoba’s mouth that he could reach. Then, one of Virus’ hands started trailing up Aoba’s arm, pushing it so that Aoba’s hand would be above his head. In an almost perfect mirror, Trip did the same, until both of Aoba’s hands were over his head and his Master’s hands linked in his.

That was when Virus finally broke their messy kiss and told him, “We thought of a fun new game to play. I think you’ll like this one.”

Despite how soothing Virus was trying to sound, Aoba tensed. Virus’ last “fun” game involved locking Aoba in a box for three days.

Virus chuckled again. “Don’t worry. Didn’t I tell you that you were getting a reward for being a good boy?”

As if he were trying to drive the point home, Trip took Aoba’s chin and turned his head so he could kiss him, too. He kissed gently, far more gently than he usually did. Did that mean Aoba truly had nothing to fear? 

The hands holding his gripped a little tighter, and Trip pulled back before saying, “It’s just a guessing game.”

Aoba cocked his head to the side. “Guessing game?”

After giving his hands one more squeeze, both of his Masters let go, and he just barely held back a whine when they not only pulled away from him but climbed off the bed. He heard lighter steps go in the direction of the bedroom door, and also heard creaky hinges. Virus, and he was getting something out of the closet. The bedroom door didn’t creak.

Those light steps moved closer to Aoba again, and he heard two snaps. Aoba knew that as the cue to hold his hands out, so that was what he did, and he felt the familiar feeling of cuffs being attached to his wrists. He already knew what Virus was about to do, so he scooted back to make it easier for Virus to attach the cuffs to a loop they’d installed in the headboards of both of their beds. Then Aoba was locked in place, his arms above his head and his body fully at the mercy of his Masters.

Light steps moved to the foot of the bed and heavy ones followed them until he was sure both of his Masters were standing there, looking at him with smirks on their faces. This was one part of their game the two of them never skipped. They loved looking over him while they planned their attack.

“The rules are simple,” Virus explained. “One of us will touch you, and you have to guess which one is doing it. If you get it right, we’ll let you come. How does that sound?”

Aoba’s breath hitched. Wait. Was Virus serious? His heart raced with excitement that he didn’t dare let show. If he gave Virus any indication that this game was going to be easy for him, he might change the rules to make it harder. 

Pretending to be nervous was easy since he was nervous around these two most of the time anyway, so he threw on that mask and answered, “Um… okay.”

“Wonderful,” Virus said, and Aoba heard him move closer before he felt two taps on his shoulder. “That’s the sign we’ll give you when we want you to guess.”

Aoba’s response was halfway out of his mouth when his words were cut off by another deep kiss, this one followed by Virus _very_ slowly trailing his hand down toward Aoba’s twitching cock. With every inch closer, Aoba’s body tensed more and more until his mind was practically screaming, ‘Hurry! Hurry up!’

Virus pulled his lips back a mere centimeter and said, “So impatient.”

“Ngh!”

Virus’ hand moved over his cock, and god… Aoba thought he could just die, it felt so good. But it was still light, soft, and not at all enough to give Aoba what he wanted. 

With a cocky chuckle, Virus said, “Just look at you. It won’t take much, will it? We’ll just have to be careful. Wouldn’t want this ending too quickly, would we?”

Normally, Aoba was able to hold back his frustrated groans, but whatever drug they’d given him had made him far too sensitive for his normal instincts to kick in. So when Virus pulled his hand away, Aoba’s groan echoed in the room. 

Then he tensed again, his heart leaping into his throat. Oh no. He wasn’t supposed to complain. Ever. Especially not to Virus. His mind brought up the memory of being inside of the box, and Aoba’s mouth hung open, an apology only seconds away.

But then he felt a warm, wetness on his cheek that dragged its way over toward his ear. Wait… a tongue? So he wasn’t in trouble? They were just going to-?

“Hn!”

The tongue had dipped inside of his ear, and its owner was breathing heavily at the same time, sending a pleasant chill through Aoba’s body that made his hips twitch. Then a hand came up to run gently through his hair, but without direct skin contact, he couldn’t tell whose it was. Maybe Trip? He’d been on this side of the bed earlier, but they could have just as easily swapped sides. 

The tongue moved out of his ear, down the side of his neck, over his collarbone, and eventually to a nipple, and… oh god it felt good, so much better than Aoba was expecting. Was the aphrodisiac’s effect getting stronger? 

His question was quickly answered when a hand slid down to stroke his cock again and he found he was bordering on painfully sensitive. But the hand that was touching him… it seemed rougher than the one that had touched him before. Was it really Trip? Was he the one making Aoba feel so very good right now?

Absent-mindedly, he turned his head so he could bury his face in the hair of the person who was still devouring his nipples. He took a deep breath, and his chest warmed with familiarity and relief. It was definitely Trip. The scent of his shampoo was unmistakable. Now he knew who to thank, even if he wasn’t supposed to do so out loud, not until he felt the tap anyway.

Aoba gasped when the hand on his cock suddenly began to pump him, slowly but at a pace that would definitely be enough to make him come… as long as it didn’t stop. _Please, please don’t let it stop. It felt so good. So wonderful. So-_

Trip’s mouth popping off of Aoba’s nipple interrupted his thoughts, and he was close to groaning again from the loss of stimulation until he felt that mouth start moving down his stomach. Oh. Oh god. Was Trip really going to…?

Aoba felt a hot breath on the head of his cock and just when he thought he was about to be engulfed, Trip stopped. His hand was still moving, of course, but he simply hovered his mouth over Aoba’s cock, still releasing those warm, moist breaths. _No. Don’t stop there. Please, please don’t stop!_

Tears dripped down the side of Aoba’s face when his internal plea went ignored and Trip continued the cruel tease for several long moments, even occasionally bringing his lips close enough to lightly brush Aoba’s head. But he held back from giving Aoba what he really wanted, and the slow stroking of his hand eventually began to feel like little more than torture. 

But then Aoba felt it, that glorious tap against his shoulder, all of the permission he needed for the nightmare to end. In the back of his mind, he knew he needed to hesitate a bit to pretend he wasn’t entirely sure who was doing it, but he was too wound up for such logic to win out.  
  
So his drool-filled mouth hung open and he cried out, “Trip!”

The hand on his cock stalled, and his first thought was that he’d been wrong. He was wrong and now they were going to tease him more. But then that hand moved away entirely, and Aoba almost breathed out a lung at the feeling of a mouth replacing it. Trip swallowed him down in one gulp, and Aoba thrashed as a scream launched from his throat.

Trip sucked so perfectly that both of Aoba’s hands clenched harder and he burst straight down Trip’s throat after a mere few seconds. And Trip didn’t let up, swallowing and lapping as Aoba rode through the orgasm. After the throbbing in Aoba’s cock stopped, Trip pulled off, and Aoba had to spend several seconds learning how to breathe properly again. Had a single orgasm his Masters had given him ever felt that intense? He didn’t think so. Was that another effect of the drug?

A hand brushed over his cheek, drawing his attention in time for Trip to say, “Good boy.”

Aoba’s chest warmed again and he even managed to smile. He knew how sick it was that he enjoyed being praised like that, but it was one of the only ways he knew for sure he was safe from any sort of punishment.

“Hmm,” came Virus’ voice. “You didn’t even hesitate, Aoba. You knew for sure it was him, didn’t you?”

The warmth in Aoba’s chest turned to ice, and he swallowed back a load of spit that had formed in his mouth over the past few minutes. Lying was against the rules, but if he told the truth…

“It’s okay,” Virus said with more of that wicked sweetness. “I already know the answer. What I don’t know is how you knew.”

“I’m curious about that, too,” Trip said. “I thought I was being stealthy.”

Aoba’s chest started rising and falling as his heart raced faster. No. This was the only secret he still had. The one thing he had over his Masters. If they took this from him, too…

A soft hand trailed up Aoba’s stomach to rest against the side of his neck. Virus moved in closer and mumbled in Aoba’s ear, “Come on, now. Tell us. You don’t want us to take your reward away, do you?”

Another knot formed in Aoba’s throat, and even though Virus wasn’t saying it directly, he knew what he really meant. And Aoba didn’t think he could bear any more punishment, so he shook his head wildly and swallowed back the knot. It was always going to come to this. Any amount of control, no matter how small, was too much for Aoba to have.

“Your hands are… softer,” Aoba admitted to Virus. “Trip’s steps are heavier, and… your shampoo… smells different.”

And there it was. His last secret was exposed. He had nothing left to hide from them. He had nothing left...

Trip hummed, actually sounding impressed when he said, “Clever.”

“Yeah,” Virus said, the same pride in his voice. “This is why we love you Aoba. You really are amazing.”

It came again, the same warm feeling he would get when Trip would praise him. He knew that Virus’ and Trip’s love was twisted, but it was the only sort of love Aoba had now, so he had no choice but to accept it. And some part of him, the weak, pathetic and broken down part that had completely overtaken the other parts, loved Virus and Trip back. His Masters. His caregivers. His lovers.

“-you, too...”

“Hmm?” Trip inquired. “What was that?”

A small spark of rebellion still remained in the back of his mind, a quiet whimper telling him to lie and say it was nothing. But that rebellion was snuffed out as quickly as it always was by the simple truth that it was pointless. Giving in was his only option because rebelling had brought him nothing but pain.

So he gave in and said louder, “I… love you, too.”

Silence followed, a long, deafening silence that made Aoba’s hair stand on end and made him think he’d said something wrong. Was he never supposed to say that? Did they like the cat and mouse game too much? Was he supposed to play along with it forever and never give them what they wanted? 

More tears leaked down his face, and he pathetically whimpered, “-m sorry. Don’t… be mad… please.”

A creaking in the floor had him flinching, but it was immediately followed by the bed jolting as both of his Masters crawled onto the bed with him. He felt the cuffs on his wrists shake a little as they were opened and Virus’ soft hands lowered one of his arms, gently sliding his fingers in between Aoba’s. Trip did the same with his other arm, and soon Aoba was tucked between both of his Masters, holding their hands tightly while their other hands dipped into his hair.

They both began to stroke his hair gently, and Virus was the first to speak. “Mad? Why would we be mad?”

Trip moved in closer, nuzzling his forehead against Aoba’s. “We’ve never been happier. You just gave us what we’ve always wanted.”

His mouth hung open for a few seconds before he managed to answer, “I… I did?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Virus said, nuzzling Aoba the same way Trip did. “So you get to have another reward. Whatever you want. Within the rules, of course.”

Within the rules. His Master was kind to include that part. It made sure Aoba wouldn’t get any silly hopes in his head. The only thing he should be hoping for was the happiness of his Masters, anyway. And if they were letting him decide what happened next, he’d make sure what he asked for would make them happy, too.

Because if they were happy, he would be happy. That was the truth he had to accept.

So he turned his head in both directions to kiss both of his Masters before squeezing their hands a little tighter and saying, “Fuck me. Please.”

Another brief silence, but he knew this time that it wasn’t a bad silence. 

“All right,” Virus eventually said. “Which one?”

It had been a very long time since they’d let him choose, but it hardly mattered. He’d made his choice at the same moment he made the request.

“Both,” Aoba begged, his hips shaking obscenely. “Please… Fill me up…”

The sound of his own voice saying such indecent things had blood rushing straight to his cock, and with his mind already imagining being fucked by his Masters, it didn’t take long before he was fully erect again. 

A chuckle came from Trip this time, and he took Aoba’s chin, stealing another kiss before muttering, “Such a good boy.”

Aoba’s reaction was automatic, snuggling closer to Trip and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Silently, he wondered if Trip would praise him more if he asked, but he didn’t dare push his luck. 

Meanwhile, Virus had climbed off of the bed, and when he returned to it, Aoba heard the sound of a cap opening on a bottle. It was followed by the sound of something being squeezed out of the bottle, and he knew immediately what it meant. So he faithfully turned his ass toward Virus and exposed it as best he could. 

“My,” Virus said teasingly. “You really want it, don’t you?”

Aoba nodded, accidentally bumping Trip’s chin when he did so, but Trip didn’t give even so much as an indignant grunt. He just drew Aoba up into another kiss while dropping his other hand down to Aoba’s cock again. He moaned freely into Trip’s mouth and let his hips roll along with the strokes until he felt a wet digit against his rim.

Then he stilled. Well, as best as he could anyway with Trip continuing to stir him up even as Virus breached his perpetually soft rim. With the introduction of Virus’ fingers, Aoba had to pull away from Trip’s kiss to breathe, but Trip hardly seemed bothered since he immediately dipped his lips down to assault Aoba’s nipples all over again. 

Aoba cried out without reserve, letting himself revel in every touch and wondering why he’d been so hesitant to do so before. It felt so good. His Masters were so kind, so generous for making him feel this good. 

“Aaaand, there we are,” Virus said, and Aoba’s heart near burst from his chest.

Those slick, talented fingers… They were assaulting Aoba’s prostate with a fervor Aoba couldn’t remember ever feeling from Virus before. And without so much as stalling his movements, Virus scooted up behind Aoba and wrapped his other hand around Aoba’s still-collared neck. He made Aoba lean his head back and dragged his tongue over Aoba’s ear.

“We’ll definitely give you what you want, Aoba,” Virus promised, a huskiness to his usually calm voice. “But we want you to come again, first. Can you do that for us?”

Virus followed up with a few rougher strokes, and if Aoba’s eyes had still been intact, he was sure they would have rolled back. 

Trip stopped his assault on Aoba’s chest only long enough to raise his head and say, “I think you can. Come on.”

Then Trip went right back to licking and sucking, and Aoba’s entire body came alight with a whole new level of excitement. His Masters wanted him to come again? Then he’d come with all of his might. 

At the next stroke of his cock and prostate, Aoba’s mouth hung open and he succumbed to the second wave, his whole body jolting so severely that Virus’ fingers nearly slipped out. But both of his Masters were patient, touching him all the way through the orgasm and pulling away before he reached pain from oversensitivity.

He was a mess, his chest and stomach covered in two loads of cum, but he found himself not caring in the slightest. His Masters didn’t mind, so why should he?

“Perfect, Aoba,” Virus said, leaving a kiss on his cheek. “Now… are you ready?”

It was a moot question at this point, but Aoba still answered, “Yes… Please…”

Even though he couldn’t see it, he knew Virus was smirking as he popped open the bottle again. Aoba heard the wet sounds of his Masters applying lube to themselves, and if his cock hadn’t just burst for a second time, he was sure it would have sprung back up from that sound alone.

His Masters lined themselves up, Trip still at his front and Virus at his back. Aoba let his arms wrap around Trip so he could grasp his shoulders and make this a little easier for all of them. He felt both heads of their cocks as they pressed against each other and his rim, and when they breached him, he squeezed Trip’s shoulders tighter.  
  
It was always a little painful, no matter how well his Masters prepped him. But the stretch had never felt sweeter as his Masters began to thrust their way inside. They took longer than they usually did, probably another part of the “reward” he’d earned earlier, but that just meant that when they were both fully sheathed within him, he’d had more time to get used to it. So there was little pain and no discomfort. Just raw, overwhelming pleasure.

And that pleasure drove him when he moaned, “Feels… so good.”

Virus hummed and took Aoba by his chin, making him turn his head a little. Bringing his lips forward to brush Aoba’s, Virus asked, “Everything you wanted?”

“Yes,” Aoba answered without hesitation, the warmth in his chest threatening to overcome him. “Thank you...”

He felt Virus smirk against his lips. “You don’t need to thank us, Aoba. You earned it.”

Before Aoba could even start formulating a response, the two of them started thrusting, wildly now. So wildly that they even struggled a little to keep pace with one another. His Masters must have been far happier than Aoba realized if their excitement was overcoming their ability to stay reigned in.

And Aoba absolutely reveled in it. The fullness, the friction, the continued bumps against his prostate, all of it was making him see stars for the first time in ages. God, was this all he had to do in order to see the stars again? Then maybe he should make his Masters this happy more often.

Both of his Masters’ breathing started to stutter, and while neither of them was particularly vocal in the bedroom, that was a familiar tell that let Aoba know both of them were close to coming. So he turned his head, capturing Virus’ lips again while still keeping his other arm gripping Trip’s shoulder, his instincts driving him to keep both of them as close as he could. 

And a few glorious and toe-curling moments later, Aoba felt the cocks within him engorge and heard his Masters both release quiet moans as they came, their movements becoming jerky as the orgasms dulled their self-control. Aoba kept his lips locked on Virus’ until both of his Masters stilled, but even after he broke away, he still kept his face nuzzled against Virus’ sweaty cheek. 

The room was mostly quiet for a few moments after that, the silence only being broken by the sounds of his Masters trying to catch their breath. But Aoba didn’t mind. As far as he was concerned, nothing else needed to be said right now. He was content to lay in their arms and fall back asleep if they would let him. 

But then a rough hand moved up his side to rest against his rib cage, and it stopped him right before he could cross the threshold of sleep. 

Trip’s thumb brushed absent-mindedly against Aoba’s skin, and Aoba felt him shift a little when he said, “I never thought Aoba would notice such small differences.”

With another hum, Virus answered, “Neither did I. I guess the next time we play the guessing game, we’ll have to think of some way to make it more challenging. What do you think, Aoba?”

Despite being kept from sleep a moment ago, Aoba was finding himself slipping right back into it. But he knew his Masters wanted an answer, so he said the first one that popped into his head.

“Gloves and earmuffs.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm STILL a lying bitch who STILL can't write a one-shot to save her life.
> 
> That is all. Enjoy another unexpected part 2 to another supposed-to-be one-shot. XD
> 
> (Hope you enjoy, Gred. :D)

A loud ding woke Aoba this morning, a ding he’d become very familiar with in the weeks since his Masters had bought the new clock home for him. A reward he’d earned for being good, and one that would give him a better grasp of the time. The first ding had woken him up, so two, three, four, five, six, seven…

Nothing. Seven in the morning. He groaned to himself, and sat up groggily, stretching his arms over his head and feeling the cool air on his bare skin. His Masters hadn’t made him go to bed naked last night, letting him sleep in a pair of tight boxer briefs. They also told him which room he was sleeping in instead of making him figure it out on his own, so he knew he was in Virus’ bed this morning. 

Just two more rewards his Masters had given him over the past few months. And, in all honesty, he didn’t hate it. At first, giving in to them had been painful because he wanted so desperately to have the freedom and independence he’d had before his imprisonment at Clear’s hands. But now that he’d given himself over to them completely and accepted he’d be with them for the rest of his life, he was finding an odd sort of happiness. No matter how sick and twisted it would look to anyone on the outside looking in. Such judgments meant nothing to him now.

He was no longer chained, no longer collared, and with the freedom to roam the house, he knew where everything was now, including the cameras. He could have even avoided them if he wanted to, but he didn’t. He’d discovered that he could use them to his advantage. 

Now that he’d been given some more freedom, his Masters had also allowed him the privilege of touching himself while they were gone. Just as long as he didn’t do it _too_ often and he only touched his cock. His ass was theirs and theirs alone, they said, and he couldn’t have agreed more. He wasn’t very good at fingering himself, anyway. 

So he’d taken to touching himself right in front of those other cameras, and acting like he didn’t know his Masters could see him. They never said anything about it when they came home, but they were always much happier on those days. And when they were happy, he was happy. The truth he’d come to accept.

It had been at least a week since he’d last put on such a show for the camera, and he thought it might be about time to try it again. As long as he didn’t do it too often, he reasoned his Masters wouldn’t suspect. The thought brought a grin to his face and he scooted to the edge of the bed, dropping himself off the side and only briefly jumping when he felt a ticklish flick against his hip. The flick was followed by a low hiss and he knew it was only Hersia. Odd. Normally his Masters would turn their AllMates off when they left.

Still, he thought nothing of it and gave Hersia a gentle pat on her head. He’d stopped being afraid of her and Verter a long time ago since his Masters had not used them to punish him even once since that night… the one that changed everything. Even now, all these months later, it still gave him warm feelings in his chest. The moment he accepted his Masters completely and told them he loved them. 

He smiled again at the thought and made his way to the bathroom to take care of his morning routine. Once his teeth and hair were brushed, he felt around on the wall next to the bathtub and found a shirt hanging from the towel rack. His Masters had taken to letting him fully dress himself lately, too, since he no longer fought them when it was time to take off his clothes. In fact, here lately he was far more likely to pull them off himself.

After putting on the soft t-shirt, he left Virus’ bedroom and headed toward the kitchen. Since he had the freedom to explore the house, he no longer had to wait for his Masters to come home in order to have a proper breakfast. Although, he hadn’t quite figured out how to cook very many things without his eyes, yet. The last time he’d tried to cook anything more complicated than basic eggs and rice, he’d burnt his hand with boiling water to the point of blistering. He’d gotten quite a scolding for that, but not a punishment. His Masters really had become much gentler with him.

He scooted across the living room floor and toward the spot where he kept his rolling chair, another present from his Masters. It let him reach the countertops and be able to roll very easily across the linoleum floor of the kitchen. 

When he reached the chair, he was momentarily startled when he heard a low rumble. No. Not a rumble, a purr. It was coming from his left, so he turned his head in that direction and mumbled, “Verter?”

He heard footsteps approaching and let out a short laugh when Verter nuzzled his head against his and licked him on his cheek. He gave Verter a gentle pat as well before he reached for the chair. He gasped a little when his attempt to climb upon it was met with the chair rolling away and him falling onto his face. He usually pushed the chair against the side of the counter so that it wouldn’t move, but he must not have angled it right yesterday. 

He started groping around, trying to figure out where the chair had ended up, but then he heard more footsteps followed by the sound of the wheels rolling across the floor. Next came the light thump that he always heard when he pushed the chair against the counter. He heard another purr, followed by Verter nudging him, so he reached out to feel for the chair. It was in its proper spot.

With a grin, he told Verter, “Thanks”

The only response he heard was the sound of Verter licking one of his paws before the lion walked off in the direction of Trip’s room. With that, Aoba was able to climb into the chair without trouble and he used the counters to roll himself in the direction of the refrigerator. 

It didn’t take him long to have his breakfast made, and once it was, he grabbed some chopsticks and a water bottle and wheeled himself over to the small table they kept in the corner of the kitchen. It was just big enough for the three of them, and his Masters had made sure to leave a spot open so that Aoba could sit there with his rolling chair. 

He ate his food slowly, remembering he had quite a few hours ahead of him before his Masters came home. He had to kill the time somehow, and while he’d taken to exercising to try to get back some of his muscle and stamina, he could only do so much without legs.  
  
He did have those new CDs his Masters had bought him. He hadn’t listened to all of them yet, so that was at least something else he could do. With that plan in mind, he finished up his food, washed the plate and the rest of the dishes he’d dirtied, and made his way to Virus’ room. Both of them had canopy beds, but Virus’ was made of stronger wood than Trip’s, so it made a better pull-up bar. 

As he climbed onto the bed and shimmied his way up the bedpost, he took a second to remember the first time he’d tried this. He fell several times, but because the camera on the TV was pointed directly at Virus’ bed, his Masters got to watch him when he finally managed to work out properly. They’d been absolutely insatiable when they came home that day. They loved seeing him covered in sweat and straining, they said.

He almost lost his grip on the top of the canopy as he felt blood trying to rush to his cock. It would make a better show for his Masters, certainly, but it wouldn’t do any favors for his exercise, so he made himself calm down and focus on the reps. He did much better today than he had the day before, and by the time he was finished, he was dripping sweat and his arms felt like jelly.

He let himself fall onto the bed and lay there for a little while, his chest rising and falling as he waited for his heart rate to come back down. But then he realized how quiet it was, and in that quiet, his mind wandered… right back to the place he’d been trying to avoid.

 _‘You’re practically glistening, Aoba,’_ Virus had whispered in his ear.

He tensed and quickly shook his head in an attempt to stop the thoughts again, but after a few more seconds of silence, he knew it was futile. His eyes were still very much gone, so his mind remained his primary means of entertaining himself.

‘ _You think you can make that face again_ ?’ Trip had asked him. ‘ _That one you were making when your arms started hurting and you were trying to power through_?’

Trip had palmed Aoba’s cock through his briefs immediately after that, but he wasn’t here, so Aoba’s own hand moved to do it on instinct. The moment he felt the touch, his eyes went wider, and he jerked his hand back. No. Not here. Not on the bed, in front of the camera they knew that he knew about. He wanted to keep up the pretense that he didn’t actually want his Masters watching him doing this. It was more fun that way, for all of them. 

So even though he was burning and itching for release, he climbed off the bed and made his tired arms carry him to the couch. There was a camera on the lamp across from it, one that he’d found by accident when he’d knocked the lamp over during one of his many explorations of the house. He impressed himself when he just barely managed to catch it before it crashed to the floor. And while it was in his hand, he felt the small box and smooth camera lens against his palm. The camera couldn’t have been any larger than a 100 yen coin, so it was just by luck that he grabbed the lamp at the perfect angle to find it.

He’d put the lamp back on the table it had been sitting on as naturally as he could, so as not to give away that he knew there was a camera on it. And then, the next time he went for a stroll around the house, he groped around, pretending like he was making sure he didn’t knock the lamp over again when in reality he’d been checking for its angle. As he’d suspected, his Masters pointed it right at the couch, and Aoba hadn’t touched it since.

With a secret smirk, he climbed onto the couch and put on his usual airs of being nervous as he slowly trailed his hand down toward his briefs. He’d softened a little on the way to the couch, but all it took was a few rubs through the cloth to get himself up again. He simultaneously moved his other hand up to cover his mouth so he could pretend he was trying to muffle himself. He knew from their many many escapades that his Masters loved watching him go from trying to be quiet to eventually losing the ability to hold it in. And he loved putting on that show for them. It made his solo sessions so much more fun when he could think about how much his Masters were enjoying it, too.

He continued with the gentle rubs through the briefs, thinking back to all of the times his Masters had made him pleasure himself this way. He’d been so scared back then, but now he could look back on those moments with fondness and use them to stoke his arousal. So he did. He let himself fully indulge, remembering as much as he could and filling in the gaps with his own imagination. 

‘ _That’s it, Aoba_ ,’ Virus would whisper. ‘ _Keep going just like that_.’

Then Trip would follow up with, ‘ _Don’t touch it directly until we tell you_.’

Aoba remembered the chill that went through him when Trip said that to him because he knew they were going to tease him for a long while. And tease they did. They were relentless, making him use feather-light touches through the cloth until his cock was so painfully hard it was actually drawing tears from his eyes. If only he had the self-control to do that to himself without his Masters commands, but he didn’t. He could only hold out for a few minutes before he was pulling on the waistband of his briefs and slipping his hand inside.

“Ahhhh,” he moaned, only barely remembering that he still needed to keep it somewhat quiet. 

‘ _Good boy_ ,’ Trip’s voice echoed in his head. ‘ _Not too fast, now_.’

‘ _That’s right_ ,’ Virus agreed. ‘ _Show us how long you can hold out.’_

How long he could hold out. What Virus meant was how long he could take being teased like this before he gave in and started begging. In the beginning, he’d resisted for as long as he could because he was still holding on to that rebellious pride that made him not want to give in. But now he held out because his Masters liked watching his frustration build and because he wanted to see, himself, just how long he could take it. And, god, the orgasms he had after being teased for so long were always so much more intense than the quick ones. So he continued with the slow, light pumps for several long minutes, even as his whole body screamed at him to go harder, go faster. 

‘ _My, Aoba, your poor dick looks like it’s about to burst any second_ ,’ Virus taunted. ‘ _You really want to come, don’t you_?’

Virus wasn’t here to see him, but he still nodded on instinct. And Trip wasn’t here to touch him, so Aoba was forced to use his other hand to palm at his head as Trip had done that day.

‘ _Show us how much you want to_ ,’ Trip said as he teased Aoba with that wicked hand of his. 

Then Trip had pulled his hand away and taken a step back, leaving Aoba choking out a sob, but he wasn’t sobbing today. Today, his head flew back and he just barely held back from screaming as he mouthed the words he’d said that day.

‘ _Please… I want to come… Let me come…_ ’

Those words had been followed by both of his Masters chuckling lightly, but they still made him wait another couple of minutes. That was just like them. Even when they had what they wanted, they still had to push him just a little harder.

But he eventually heard it, the sound of Virus’ voice telling him, ‘ _Come, Aoba_.’

And the moment he did, he started pumping himself faster, squeezing tighter, and thumbing at his head with every stroke. It didn’t take him long, it never did after such teasing, and he didn’t bother trying to hold back his voice when he finally toppled over the edge. His entire body jolted and his hips flew off the couch cushion as he plastered his chest and stomach with cum. He even felt a couple of drops hit his neck and chin. His hand’s motions became jerky before they slowly tapered off and he let it flop onto his thigh and he blew out a breath.

He sat there for a few moments, taking in the afterglow and smiling when he thought of his Masters. It wasn’t the best show he’d ever put on, but he’d still given it all he had, so he knew they’d be happy. Now all he had to do was wait for them to get home so he could reap the rewards.

Maybe having that to look forward to would make the wait less unbearable.

* * *

They weren’t home yet. 

Last night, the clock had struck 5, the time they usually came home in the evening, but by the time the clock struck 6, they still weren’t back. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, so Aoba hadn’t been all that concerned. Sometimes, whatever business they were getting into would take longer to resolve, and he would have to wait for them to return the following morning. They always returned the following morning.

Except this time they didn’t. He woke up to a house that was just as empty as it had been the day before. No sign of his Masters, not even so much as a phone call. And it made Aoba’s stomach tighten. He knew very well that his Masters could take care of themselves and each other, but he could hardly be blamed for worrying when they’d never stayed gone this long before.

He shook his head and told himself they’d probably just encountered a situation that was taking a while to resolve. Surely they’d be back by dinner time today. All he had to do was wait.

So he shakily climbed off of the bed and went about his routine just as he had yesterday, but his hand shook when he held the tooth and hairbrushes. 

He made himself breakfast, but he dropped one of the eggs and had to clean it up off of the floor.

He climbed up on Virus’ bed and did his workout to the end, but he almost slipped multiple times due to more sweat than usual accumulating on his palms.

He’d just given them a show yesterday, so he couldn’t do it again, but even if he could have, he didn’t think he had it in him. So he just went to the couch, bringing with him the CD player his Masters had left him, and lay there, covering his ears with the headphones and disappearing into the music as best he could. He wanted the time to pass as quickly as possible so that he could reach the moment his Masters would come home and all of his worries would be alleviated. 

He listened to each CD back to back, not wanting to hear the clock’s dinging until he’d gone through every single one. Surely by the time he’d finished them all, enough of the day will have passed for him to not have to wait much longer for his Masters to return. The music was just as lovely as he’d expected it to be, but the twisting in his gut only became more and more painful as time went by, so he couldn’t enjoy it as well as he wanted to.

When the last CD finally ended, Aoba took the headphones off and lay there, waiting silently for when the clock would strike next. It didn’t take him long to hear it, and he counted one, two, three, four…

Four in the evening. It wasn’t until right then that he realized his stomach was not only tight, it was growling. He’d been so wrapped up in passing the time that he’d forgotten to even eat lunch. 

Well, he needed to kill the next hour anyway, so he went to the kitchen to make himself up something for dinner. He managed to avoid dropping or spilling anything this time, but only just. The hunger, combined with the nervousness, was making his hands shake so wildly it was a wonder he could hold anything at all.

He rolled himself over to the table and ate his dinner, barely even tasting it since his mind was so heavily focused on the time. Only a little bit longer. Maybe an hour, and he would hear the clicking of the door opening and his Masters would come in, complaining to him about how work had been a pain for keeping them gone so long. He’d welcome them home like he always did, and things would go right back to the way they were supposed to be.

Fifteen minutes went by. Then twenty, then thirty, and eventually Aoba heard the ding of the clock striking five. He’d already finished his dinner at this point, and he was sitting on the couch clutching a pillow to his chest. And with every passing minute after that, he squeezed the pillow harder and harder until he heard the clock strike six again and he flopped onto his side on the couch, tears pouring out of his eyes as his ability to stay calm was finally ripped away.

The scenarios started playing through his head as easily as his lewd fantasies, and he was just as powerless to stop them.

Were they bored of him? Was his submission really the final nail in his coffin, and now they were off looking for another toy to bring home? Was he going to be replaced with a younger, stronger man who they could have much more fun breaking?

Or worse… Did something happen to them? Did they encounter something even they weren’t equipped to handle? Some foe who was stronger than them and capable of doing them in? Were they both lying dead down some dark alleyway or buried in shallow graves? Was he never going to hear their voices again?

At least if he was going to be replaced he could see them one last time. At least he’d know that they were alive and happy with a new plaything. But…

No. No, no, no. They couldn’t be gone. They just couldn’t be. He was overthinking like he always did. They were fine, and they weren’t abandoning him. His Masters wouldn’t do that to him. They loved him. They told him that all the time.

He threw the pillow to the side and slid off the couch, making his way to Trip’s bed since its doorway was closer to the couch. He climbed up onto the bed and crawled toward the pillows so he could fall face-first onto one of them. He took a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around the pillow and hugged it just as tightly as he’d hugged the one on the couch. The scent of Trip’s shampoo calmed him. Not completely, but enough that his heart didn’t pound quite as hard. And he lay there, taking breath after breath until the scent steadied him enough for him to be able to raise his head.

He rolled over, sliding under Trip’s blankets and pulling them up to his chest. He took another breath, this one deeper, and dropped his hand over his eyes.

He would be okay. They’d come home soon. All he had to do was keep waiting.

* * *

He’d managed to comfort himself enough to get through the rest of that first day. But then he woke up the next morning to seven more dings and the same empty house.

And the morning after that.  
  
And the morning after that.

By that fourth day, Aoba no longer had the strength to do a single part of his routine. He didn’t brush his teeth or his hair. He didn’t make breakfast. He didn’t exercise. The thought of touching himself couldn’t have been any further in the back of his mind. He barely managed to even drag himself to the bathroom to keep from soiling Trip’s bed. 

But why was he bothering? Let the bed be soiled. It was obvious that all of his worries had been right. His Masters were gone. He was alone. Completely alone, with no idea where he was, and without the ability to survive on his own anymore. They’d made him completely reliant on them, and now they’d left him. There was nothing left for him now.

No reason to keep breathing.

Once he was finished on the toilet, he made his way to Trip’s closet. Trip had a vast array of neck ties he would pick from whenever they left for work. He’d even taught Aoba how to tie them for him, and the moment Aoba thought of that, he bit down on his lower lip and felt tears roll down his cheeks. 

Trip… Virus… 

He missed them so much. His Masters. His caregivers. His lovers. 

He needed them back, and if they weren’t going to come back, he had no other option. He couldn’t go on missing them like this for the rest of whatever could be considered his “life.” 

He took one of Trip’s ties and carried it to Virus’ room. His bed’s canopy was made of stronger material. Strong enough to be used as a pull-up bar.

Holding the tie between his teeth, he shimmied his way up the bedpost. He hung with the post in the nook of his arm and looped the tie around the strong wood, pulling on it a few times to make sure the knot was secure. It would definitely hold his weight, and it would be over in only a few short moments. But he had to do one more thing before he was ready to end this torment, so he dropped down onto the bed.

He turned to the camera he knew was probably still on and running above Virus’ TV. With a voice he scarcely recognized as his own, he said, “To whoever finds this… Finds me… I’m sorry. I just can’t take this anymore. I...”

His words were cut off by the knot in his throat, but he managed to swallow it down and carried on, “I don’t want to be alone...”

That was all he could think to say, so he turned from the camera and back toward the bedpost. He had both of his hands around it and was about to start climbing when he felt a sudden ticking against his thigh. It was followed by a hiss, and the moment he registered what he was hearing, more tears dripped from his eyes.

“Hersia?”

He heard the swishing of her making her way onto the bed right before he felt her scaley body start to gently loop around him. She tugged at him, and it made him lose his grip on the post. His mouth was open, about to ask her what she was doing when he also heard a familiar purr. Then the entire bed jolted from a massive amount of weight suddenly being upon it. 

Aoba naturally mumbled, “Verter?”

Another purr, followed by a lick to his cheek as well as a paw to his chest, gently but firmly shoving him away from the post. His first instinct was to fight back, to tell them to leave him alone and let this be over, but he couldn’t. Not just because he knew they could easily overpower him, but because they reminded him too much of his Masters. 

Verter, so strong, silent and while he could be terrifying, he could be gentle, too. 

Hersia, so seductive and clever while also being chilling in her own right. But she, too, was capable of tenderness.

It was as if his Masters had returned from wherever they were to pull him back from the edge, so he let them. They weren’t his Masters, and he knew the comfort he was feeling would vanish the moment he came down from this emotional high and realized his Masters still weren’t back, but he still sunk into the mattress along with the two AllMates.

He snuggled up to Verter, burying his face in the lion’s furry chest, and rested his hand on Hersia’s head when she slid it under his arm to rest on his stomach. Verter’s tongue flicked his forehead, and while it was rough, Aoba didn’t complain. This was likely the last bit of comfort he was ever going to get in his life, so he let it happen. He let it happen until he fell asleep, no more hopeful than he’d been the night before.

And, oddly enough, it was a calmer sleep than he’d had the past few days. Was it because he truly had nothing left to lose now? No hang-ups or worries left? It must have been because when he awoke again, he felt almost weightless, despite Verter and Hersia still very much holding on to him. 

He ran his hands over both of their heads. They were in sleep mode. He could tell because their eyes were closed. And because they were asleep, he could slip out of their grip. So he did. He gave each of them one more pat on the head and turned to head back to the bedpost. They’d be okay. People would fall all over themselves to buy AllMates like them. 

He made it back to the post, grasped it, and with no hesitation, pulled himself up. He was halfway up, only an inch away from reaching the post above him with one of his hands when he felt a sudden tightness around his torso. Tight… and scaly. With a gasp, he was suddenly yanked down and back onto the bed, much more forcefully than before. 

Adrenaline rushed through Aoba’s veins, and he started pushing against Hersia’s body. How long had it been since he last tried to fight her like this? He couldn’t even remember. Nor could his brain seem to remember that fighting her had never once gone well for him in the past. 

So he fought, driven by raw desperation and anger when he growled, “Let me go, Hersia!”

He heard her hiss right next to his ear before she pulled him back even further, and right into one of Verter’s furry paws. There was no purring from Verter this time. It was a growl, a powerful one that might have frightened Aoba before but was now no more than a mild inconvenience.

So even as Verter pressed a strong paw into his chest to hold him down, Aoba snapped, “Stop it! Both of you! Just get off of me! Let me be done with this!”

He struggled. He struggled with all of his might, but Verter and Hersia only held him tighter, not giving him even an inch of leeway. The anger he’d been feeling turned quickly to anguish as he realized they weren’t going to let him go. Of course, they weren’t. They were programmed by his Masters to make sure nothing happened to him. Why would they just let him do this?

Cruel. This universe was much too cruel to make him go through so much and then deny him a way to make it all stop.

“Let me die!” Aoba sobbed loudly. “Please… Please just let me die!”

But they didn’t. The AllMates didn’t so much as loosen their grip. And that realization was the final crack in what little lucidity Aoba had left. He started rapidly hyperventilating, his entire body jolted out of his control, and his hands clenched so tightly his overgrown nails dug deeply into his palms. With every jolt, the AllMates maintained their grip, and it only pushed Aoba more and more until his body finally gave out and fell completely limp.

In contrast to how he’d felt only moments ago, it seemed as though the weight of the whole world was pressing him down. His heavy breaths felt like anvils being dropped on his chest. Hersia and Verter’s grips felt like iron bars. 

Why couldn’t it have been easy? Had he not suffered enough? Did he truly have to lie here and slowly die from misery and hunger? 

Was this his true punishment for what he did to Clear?

Well… That was just the right amount of poetic justice, wasn’t it? Why should he get to have any sort of happiness with his Masters after what he did?

His head flopped lifelessly to the side, and his mind went blank as he accepted this as his fate. What else could he do?

His consciousness was slipping away, and he let it. No point in staying awake when nothing was there waiting for him. In sleep, he could at least, maybe, see his Masters again.

“...ba.”

His hand twitched a little. That sounded like Trip. Was he dreaming already? Maybe the universe wasn’t completely heartless.

“Aoba!”

Virus… Virus was here, too. Thank god. Now if only the dream would let him feel their hands. Could he have that, too?

“Aoba, wake up! Come on!”

Wait… wake up? Why would Trip be telling him that?

His entire body was suddenly shaken, and when he registered what was shaking him, he froze. Hands. Two strong, rough hands on his shoulders. No… There was no way. He was hallucinating from hunger and exhaustion. It couldn’t actually be…

“Aoba,” came Virus’ uncharacteristically kind voice. “It’s really us.”

Those words were followed by a soft hand running across his cheek, and Aoba’s mouth hung open as his heart started thumping again.

“Virus…?” Aoba mumbled. “Trip…?”

“Yes!” Trip answered, sounding much more frantic than Aoba had ever heard him sound before. “We’re here.”

Despite those words, Aoba was still hesitant. This could still all be some kind of trick his mind was playing on him. He had to be sure. So he raised both of his hands, he reached out in the direction their voices were coming from and almost stopped breathing when he felt two warm faces against his palms. 

Oh god. It was them. They were really here.

It was as if a dam had been built within him and it had just been demolished because he let out the ugliest and messiest sobs as he threw his arms around Trip’s neck. Trip’s arms gripped him back just as tightly, and he didn’t know he could feel the kind of relief he felt in those moments. 

With his face buried in the crook of Trip’s neck, he muttered incoherently about how much he’d missed them, and while Trip responded by gripping him tighter, Virus answered with a light brush to the back of Aoba’s hair. 

The moment Aoba felt it, he jerked back from Trip and turned his attention to Virus, giving him the same overpowering hug he’d given Trip. Virus accepted it without a fuss, even as Aoba’s snot and tears soaked into what Aoba was certain was a clean white shirt. 

Thank god. Oh, thank god. They were home. They were okay. And they still wanted him. It was as if an entire lifetime’s worth of stress was instantly lifted from him, and he could breathe again. 

Trip moved in to join the pile, and within seconds, he was lying on the bed, still gripped to Virus and with Trip at his back. They’d effectively sandwiched him between them, and never had he been happier for it. They stayed there with him like that for a long while, whispering to him that they loved him and reassuring him that they weren’t going anywhere. With their presence and those words, he managed to slowly calm down and come back to his senses. 

And once he did, he suddenly felt incredibly foolish. What had he been doing? About to end everything when they were both completely okay? His cheeks burned with embarrassment, and he tucked his face into the crook of Virus’ neck to hide it.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I was being stupid.”

One of Trip’s hands moved up and down his side gently and he answered, “No… _We_ were.”

Aoba snapped to attention at the tone in Trip’s voice. He sounded… dejected. Like a child who had just been scolded by a parent. He raised a hand to touch Virus’ face, and found that it was contorted into something like a scowl. This was very unlike his Masters. What was going on?

“What… do you mean?” Aoba asked. 

The silence that followed was far too long for Aoba’s liking, but during it, his Masters snuggled even closer to him and gripped him even tighter. Something was truly wrong, here. They were never this clingy.

“We just went on a business trip,” Virus said. “And… we didn’t tell you on purpose.”

A… business trip? That was all? Aoba took only a moment to be relieved before the second sentence registered to him and the relief was replaced with a betrayal that was twice as strong. Now he knew why they were holding on to him so much tighter. He wanted to shove them both away and scream in their faces.

“Why?” Aoba choked out, pressing both of his hands into Virus’ chest in a futile attempt to push him away. “I was so scared! I thought… I thought something happened to you, and you were never coming back!”

With every word that came out of his mouth, Aoba pushed harder and harder against Virus, but Virus didn’t budge or complain. He just took it, and that really was unlike him. Aoba was normally never allowed to struggle, no matter the reason.

“We just thought that you’d miss us more if you didn’t know when we were coming back,” Trip answered, voice still strained. “We didn’t think you’d…”

Aoba’s eyebrows ran together and he ground his teeth. It was another of their games? Seriously? He sighed heavily, letting out the tightness in his chest and the knot in his throat. Why was he so surprised? He, better than anyone, should have known what his Masters were like. The two of them wouldn’t know self-awareness if it slapped them in the face with its cock, so why _wouldn’t_ this all have been a game?

“You didn’t think I’d assume the worst if you left for days and didn’t so much as send me a message to let me know you were alive?” Aoba asked, surprised at the scolding tone in his voice.

His question was answered with silence, but he hadn’t expected them to have a response to that. There was nothing they could say, and he could tell by their tone that they were sorry, even if they didn’t say it. Plus, in the end, it wasn’t like any real harm had been done. They were never leaving him. He was never going to be alone. He’d just made assumptions and overreacted.

But still, he wasn’t about to let this slide completely and told them, “You made me into this. You made me need you. So take responsibility, and don’t do such dumb things.”

He followed that up by snuggling up to Virus again and pressing his cheek to his collarbone. Virus tensed fiercely, and it made Aoba jump a little. Had he accidentally scratched him with his overgrown nails or something? He was about half a second from apologizing when his body suddenly erupted in goosebumps at the feeling of both of his Masters burying their faces in either side of his neck. Their breaths tickled his skin and made him shudder.

And they didn’t move. They stayed like that for so long that it made Aoba start worrying again. 

“Virus, Trip?” he said. “What’s wrong?”

Trip shook his head and didn’t raise it when he answered, “We’re just relieved.”

That did exactly nothing to clear things up, so Aoba said, “Relieved?”

“Mmm hmm,” Virus said. “We thought maybe… you wouldn’t love us anymore.”

Aoba’s chest squeezed, and tears formed in his eyes again, but this time for a whole new reason. How many times had they told him they loved him? But… he must not have fully believed them because this was the first time he’d ever felt like this, like he was really, truly wanted. 

Aoba chuckled lightly and nuzzled his head against both of theirs. “You’re like a couple of kids. Of course, I still love you.”

He felt both of his Masters raise their heads, and once they did, he turned his head to kiss both of them. They still seemed stunned to silence, and that wouldn’t do. So he moved a little closer to rest his cheek against Virus’.

“Let me take a bath and clip my nails, and I’ll prove it to you.”

He probably should have asked to eat something, too, since his stomach was still completely empty. But he didn’t want to waste any more time than was necessary. His Masters were home, and the past few days of loneliness had left him _very_ pent up. 

“Hmm,” Trip responded, turning his head to kiss Aoba’s cheek. “Such a good boy.”

Damn, if that didn’t hit Aoba like a truck. He really had missed them, terribly.

“Yeah,” Virus agreed. “But we’re gonna take care of you, today.”

Before Aoba could ask what he meant, Virus suddenly picked him up as if he weighed nothing. And, honestly, he probably didn’t weigh all that much since he’d barely eaten over the past few days. 

He wrapped his arms around Virus’ neck on instinct and said, “Hey, what-”

“I’ll get the bath ready, Trip,” Virus said. “You go get Aoba some food.”

Aoba’s cheeks burned, and he cleared his throat awkwardly as Virus carried him into the bathroom. He sat down, presumably on the edge of the tub, and kept Aoba on his lap as he turned on the bathtub’s faucet. While the water was running, Virus kept himself slightly bent over, so Aoba could only assume he was checking the temperature of the water. 

And during those few seconds, Aoba couldn’t help but ask, “Why?”

Virus’ water-soaked hand came up to brush some of Aoba’s hair from his face before he gave Aoba a kiss. A deep, tongue-filled kiss that made every hair on Aoba’s body stand up. When Virus broke away, Aoba was sufficiently out of breath, but he still managed to gasp when Virus picked him up again and sat him down in the bathtub.

“Weren’t you the one who said we should take responsibility for making you need us?” Virus asked, that sly tone back in his voice.

Before Aoba could manage a response, he heard the sound of the showerhead turning on, and Virus sprayed down his hair with the blissfully hot water. At the same time, Virus stroked Aoba’s scalp with his fingertips to make sure his hair was soaked through, and Aoba let out a pleased sigh. He’d apparently needed this, and it took getting it for him to realize that.

So he didn’t say another word and let himself relax as Virus started working shampoo into his hair. He was so gentle, so much gentler than he’d ever been with him, and it made Aoba’s chest burn with affection. Why did they feel the need to break him down, first? If they’d just treated him this gently from the beginning, he’d have probably fallen in love with them even faster, and the proper way. 

He banished those thoughts from his head and made himself focus on the soothing feeling of Virus tending to him. There was no point in dwelling on the past. What’s done is done, and even if his love for his Masters was mostly born from trauma, it was still real. And that was enough for him.

Once his hair was rinsed out, he heard the sound of more liquid being pushed out of another bottle, but this time it was followed by a touch to his chest that had him jumping. It was a sponge. Oh… Virus was going to go this far with it? Aoba’s cheeks burned again, and he squirmed a little. It had been a long time since his Masters had given him a bath like this, and the moment had been less than happy. 

But as soon as the sponge started moving down his chest and toward his stomach, that memory was stamped out, and he almost moaned. Dammit. He was way too pent up. If Virus kept going like this, he was going to-

“Shit!”

Virus wasn’t even going to bother putting up any kind of real pretense, was he? He’d just rubbed that sponge directly over Aoba’s cock without even so much as a momentary tease. And, fuck, it felt good. Too good. 

“Sorry, Aoba,” Virus said cheekily. “I don’t think I can hold back.”

The sponge pulled back, and before Aoba could even get out an indignant groan, it was replaced with a hand. Aoba’s hips jolted, and the moan he let out echoed in the bathroom, making his cheeks burn even hotter. Virus, apparently, hadn’t been exaggerating since he immediately started pumping at Aoba, bringing him to a full erection in only a couple of seconds. 

Meanwhile, Virus brought his lips next to Aoba’s ear and whispered, “That show you put on for us was so amazing, Aoba. You’re actually a really good actor. You had us fooled for a little while, but...”

He punctuated those words with a bite to Aoba’s ear that sent a shiver through his whole body. So, the cat was out of the bag, huh? Oh well. It was a fun game while it lasted. And who knows, maybe putting on a show without that pretense would be just as fun as it had been with it.

“Ngh!”

Crap… Virus was increasing the pace of his strokes, and not just by a little bit, either. He was absolutely wrecking Aoba’s cock, so much so that every stroke caused loud splashing. What was Virus doing? He was never this impatient. Whatever the case, if he kept that up for too much longer…

“Ahh… Wait,” Aoba breathed. “Virus… I’ll…”

“Come?” Virus finished for him. “Don’t you want to?”

Well, yeah. Of course, he did, but… not yet.

With a wicked chuckle, Virus said, “Hmm. I see.”

He followed up by slowing down his stroking, and Aoba was immediately hit with an overwhelming mixture of relief and disappointment. It was true he didn’t want to come too quickly, but there was no way being held back from it wouldn’t be at least a little bit painful. 

“You like it when we tease you, don’t you, Aoba?” Virus whispered in his ear. “Well… how long do you want us to tease you this time? Thirty minutes? An hour? Or maybe three?”

He’d kept his hand teasing slowly up and down Aoba’s cock the whole time he spoke, and that combined with Virus’ filthy words had Aoba’s hips trying to raise as moans flowed freely from his lips. Fuck… so good. And he was in absolutely no hurry for it to be over.

“Don’t stop…” Aoba moaned, “until I beg. And then… keep going anyway.”

Another chuckle followed, and Virus lightened his strokes even more until they became little more than light brushes to Aoba’s twitching cock. And it was so sinfully tantalizing that it left Aoba shuddering again. Then Virus leaned in to whisper in Aoba’s ear again, and Aoba could have just melted. 

“As fun as that sounds, I don’t think Trip and I are gonna have that kind of patience today,” Virus half-purred. “So how about we save that for another time?”

Aoba groaned, but he didn’t try to argue. They were his Masters, after all, and he’d already decided he would do what made them happy. Still, he couldn’t help being disappointed. After so much time away from them, he wanted to savor this first game for as long as he could. 

Then again, he was sure he could think of something else that would be equally as fun.

He heard the sound of the water being let out of the tub, and he heard two finger snaps. His hands moved automatically, reaching out toward Virus, who took them and picked Aoba up again. 

Aoba squirmed a little and said, “You’re gonna get all wet.”

Virus shrugged. “These clothes will be coming off soon, anyway, right?”

That… was true. 

A towel fell over Aoba’s head as Virus carried him out of the bathroom, and right after Virus sat him on the bed, he started gingerly drying Aoba’s hair. The gentility was hardly necessary since he didn’t have pain in his hair anymore, but it was still nice. While Virus was doing that, he heard heavy steps approaching from the doorway and his lips curled into another smile. Trip was here now, too. Now everything was perfect.

“You and your mochi,” Virus scolded. “Don’t you think Aoba might want some real food?”

Wait… mochi? Trip was gone for an awfully long time to have just pulled some mochi out of the refrigerator, so had he… made it himself?

“But, it’s red bean flavored,” Trip said, sounding like he was probably hanging his head. “Aoba’s favorite.”

Aoba’s chest squeezed again, just like it had when Virus had washed his hair for him. His Masters. They really could be so sweet when they wanted to be.

Scooting to the edge of the bed, Aoba cupped his hands and held them out toward Trip, showing him that he was more than happy to take the mochi. With a hum, he heard Trip move closer, but then he didn’t feel anything fall into his hands. Instead, a rough hand moved to the back of Aoba’s neck and pulled at him. He was led right into one of Trip’s wild kisses, and while he wasn’t expecting it, Aoba certainly wasn’t complaining. He leaned into the kiss and took as much as Trip would give him. 

So Aoba was still going to town on Trip’s lips when Trip pulled back and mumbled, “So needy.”

“Whose fault is that?” Aoba asked with a petulant pout.

Trip chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Then one of Trip’s hands came up to touch Aoba’s chin while the thumb on that hand brushed over his lower lip. And if that didn’t go straight to Aoba’s cock. He wanted to suck that thumb into his mouth, give Trip a brief preview of what he had planned for him and Virus.

“Open up,” Trip said softly 

And Aoba obeyed. A piece of the mochi was placed on his tongue, and he bit down on it. The moment the soft, red bean insides were let out, Aoba realized just how very hungry he was. He chewed the rest of it and had it swallowed so fast that Trip chuckled at him again.

“I guess it’s a good thing we decided to feed you,” Trip said, and Aoba could tell he was grinning even if he couldn’t see it.

He tapped Aoba’s lip again, and Aoba let him feed him another mochi, and another, and another until every single one of them was gone. Then, Trip held a bottle of water up to Aoba’s lips, and Aoba’s eyebrows raised the moment the cool liquid touched his lips. God, he was parched, too. Come to think of it, he couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d eaten or drank anything. He’d been pretty out of it over the past few days.

He drank down the entire bottle so fast that he actually felt a twinge of brain freeze, but it was quickly forgotten when Trip chucked the empty bottle to the side and moved in for another kiss. Aoba threw his arms around Trip’s neck right away and hauled himself closer, but he needn’t have bothered since Trip came down on top of Aoba with his entire body weight. Oh… Oh that was exactly what Aoba needed right now. And somehow Trip knew it even before Aoba did. 

Trip kissed him deeply, relentlessly, and with his body pressing down on him, Aoba really did feel like he was melting into a puddle. He thought he could probably stay like this for hours and be perfectly content. But then a soft hand was on his wrist, grasping it gently and pulling his hand away from Trip’s upper back. He was momentarily confused until he both heard and felt one of his fingernails being clipped off.

At that point, Trip broke their messy kiss and, with an indignant grunt, said, “You couldn’t have waited until we were done?”

“We both know you weren’t going to be done anytime soon,” Virus said, carrying on to clip another of Aoba’s nails. 

With an annoyed groan, Trip rolled off of Aoba, and Aoba had to grin at Trip’s petulance. His Masters really were like kids sometimes. 

Virus finished clipping Aoba’s nails quickly, and once he’d walked off to put away the clippers, he came back to join Aoba and Trip on the bed. There were a few fleeting seconds of comfortable silence before both of his Masters moved closer to Aoba. 

A soft hand on the back of his neck was followed by Virus saying, “Okay, Aoba. You’ve had a bath and your nails are clipped.”

It took Aoba’s brain a couple of seconds to process those words, but once he did, a sly smile curled on his lips as his chest ignited into an absolute inferno. He’d promised to prove that he still loved them, and he’d already thought of the perfect way to do it.

So he leaned forward and whispered the entire plan right into Virus and Trip’s ears. He was as detailed as he could be without taking up too much time because the more he talked about it, the more eager he was to get to it. By the time he finished, his Masters’ breaths were audibly heavier, and it did wonders for Aoba’s pride. Even if his Masters were fully in charge, it felt good to have this tiny bit of power, the power to make them so very excited.

“Hmm,” Trip replied, a huskiness in his voice. “It’ll be tricky without your legs, but I think we can manage.”

“Of course we can,” Virus said. “We can do anything if it’s for Aoba, right?”

Aoba smiled again, and he felt more heat in his cheeks. All of these sweet words… he was going to get spoiled. Then again, maybe that was their goal, at this point. Make him love them and then keep him loving them by being so warm and comforting. If that was the case, he could definitely live with that.

“Right,” Trip answered. “Okay, so how do you wanna do this?”

Virus let out a contemplative hum and spent a couple of brief seconds thinking before he ordered Aoba to lie on his stomach. Of course, Aoba didn’t hesitate, and after he was in place, he was made to wait a little longer while his Masters climbed off of the bed and he heard the swishing sounds of them removing their clothes. 

They took way too long doing so in Aoba’s humble opinion, so by the time they climbed back onto the bed with him, the anticipation had left Aoba even more wound up. So when a rough hand moved from his lower to his upper back, he tensed and let out a light moan. Oh god, yes. It was finally starting. 

He felt two rough hands take him by his armpits and lift him only a little bit off the bed, and when he was placed back down, he swallowed. Thighs in his armpits, his arms being wrapped around a waist, and that musk. It always made him burn, so there’s no way he wouldn’t recognize it. Trip’s cock was right there, likely a mere couple inches from Aoba’s mouth. Just to be sure, he moved his face forward and couldn’t help giggling when the head of Trip’s cock bumped against his nose. 

A hand dipped into Aoba’s hair, and Trip breathed, “Well? Wasn’t this what you wanted, Aoba?”

Aoba nodded. “Yes. It’s perfect.”

He didn’t wait for Trip to answer and opened his mouth wide before sinking down onto that cock. He couldn’t take Trip down to the hilt like Trip could do for him. He hadn’t yet trained his throat that well. But Trip never seemed to mind, and this time was no different. He kept his hand dipped into Aoba’s hair as Aoba went down on his cock and came back up over and over, making a mess of Trip’s pelvis with all of the drool he wasn’t even trying to hold in. 

A light tug at his hair was followed by Trip mumbling, “You’re doing so well, Aoba. Such a good boy.”

Aoba’s cock was already so painfully hard, but the moment those words left Trip’s lips, Aoba could have sworn he felt it grow even bigger. Praise from Trip would never get old, Aoba was certain of that, at this point. And it just made Aoba want to please Trip more. So he went down further, far enough that he actually gagged a few times, and moved his head faster. 

He wanted to make Trip feel just as loved as he and Virus had just made him feel.

And then soft hands were on his hips, raising his lower body ever so slightly. Oh… was it time already? He’d thought Virus might want to wait at least a few minutes, but-

He gagged. He gagged hard as a warm, wet stroking against his rim made him jolt and shove Trip’s cock much too far down his throat. He had to pull off for a moment to cough and collect himself, but during those few seconds, Virus only moved in tighter. His arms wrapped around Aoba’s waist, and he shoved his mouth full against Aoba’s rim. And then… oh god the things he did with that mouth. This was far from the first time one of them had rimmed him, but he couldn’t remember a time when either of them had been so ravenous about it.

Moans and drool poured out of Aoba’s lips, and he had to tighten his grip on Trip in order to let out the tension. But then he felt one of Trip’s hands move down the side of his face and take his chin.  
  
A thumb brushed across his lip again and Trip whispered, “Open up.”

He didn’t have to tell Aoba twice, and Trip quickly pulled Aoba’s mouth back down onto his cock. It was hard to focus on keeping his mouth moving. Virus’ tongue, his lips, and… oh, fuck, those were his fingers, too. They were absolutely wrecking Aoba. But he used every ounce of willpower he had to make sure he took care of Trip, too.

And take care of him, he did. He did his best to give Trip’s cock the same enthusiastic treatment Virus was currently giving Aoba’s ass. His sucks were loud, messy, and absolutely indecent, but Aoba didn’t care. When he thought of how lewd he probably looked right now, all it did was make his cock throb. His Masters really had turned him into a shameless slut.

Then Aoba felt a rougher tug against his scalp, followed by the cock in his mouth swelling slightly. He moaned at his accomplishment even as he pulled off, knowing Trip wouldn’t actually want to come this way. Not with what they had planned. 

And with the loss of the distraction, Aoba was suddenly hit with all of the stimulation coming from Virus’ continued assault on his rim. It registered to him that not only was Virus fingering him fiercely but he was at least four fingers in up to the knuckle. Aoba couldn’t hold his head up in the face of such overwhelming pleasure and let it fall on Trip’s thigh. Shit, maybe he really had died because he had to be in heaven, right now. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d ever felt this good.

In his normal, cocky tone, Virus said, “If only you could see this, Aoba. You’re so open for us.”

If Aoba would’ve had the energy, he might have thrashed at those words. So wound up. So much tension. He needed it relieved. Now. 

He shook his hips as best he could and begged, “Fuck me.”

“Mmm?” Virus hummed. “But I thought you wanted us to tease you for a while.”

Oh god. He did say that, didn’t he? It was in the heat of the moment, and it had sounded really good at the time, but now… 

Virus chuckled and said, “I was only kidding. Remember? We just don’t have the patience for that today. We want to have you now.”

Virus immediately curled his fingers, and it made Aoba cry out, loud enough for his voice to echo in the room. And then Virus leaned over him, leaving a trail of kisses up the center of his back while he absolutely destroyed Aoba’s prostate with his fingers. 

When Virus’ lips were even with Aoba’s ear, he whispered, “Do you want that, Aoba?”

Fuck… Virus was trying to kill him. He had to be. There was no other reason why he would be making Aoba’s heart pound so hard.

“-s…”

Virus moved his fingers even more rapidly and said, “Hmm? We can’t hear you.”

“Yes!” Aoba cried out, his inhibitions completely gone. “I want you! I _need_ you! Please!”

Virus’ fingers were gone before Aoba could take another breath, and soft hands were grasping his shoulders. He was flipped over in an instant and Virus was pulling him up and into his lap. Trip joined in to help him, and they had Aoba in position in no time at all. After a brief coating of lube, those cocks were at his rim again, a beautifully familiar feeling. Then his Masters loosened their grip ever so slightly to let him sink down. Gravity did most of the work for them this time, so it only took a few short thrusts for both of his Masters cocks to be buried completely within him. 

So full. He was sure if he pressed a hand into his stomach he’d be able to feel them there, and it brought him more relief than he could say. With this, everything was truly perfect again. 

One of his arms wrapped around Virus’ neck while the other reached around Trip’s. He pulled their heads as close to his as he could and mumbled, “I love you.”

Both of his Masters nuzzled their heads against his, and in almost perfect unison they answered, “We know.”

Then they started thrusting, not terribly fast, but fast enough that Aoba could definitely feel the impatience Virus had spoken about in every single one of their movements. And it was perfect, just as perfect as everything else they’d done for him today. So perfect that his head fell back to rest against Trip’s shoulder and he just let out every single sound that tried to escape him. 

“I know we were too hard on you, Aoba,” Virus said, his speech slightly broken by the thrusts. “But…

“We were so happy,” Trip finished for him, “when we saw how much you missed us.”

Aoba sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as those words sent tears leaking down his face again. Honestly, he’d still been a little bit angry with them for playing that cruel game, but those words banished the rest of that anger. They just loved him so much, and it once again made him wish they’d only been able to show him that properly from the beginning. Then he’d have nothing but good memories of them and no bad ones to cloud his world.  
  
But then they wouldn’t be themselves, would they?

“Aoba... “ Virus breathed, his tone making it obvious that he was getting very close to his threshold. And Trip let out a moan that told Aoba the same thing.

No. He’d already accepted his Masters as they were. There was no point in wishing for something that could never be. Especially not right now, when they were holding him so tightly and showering him with more love than he knew what to do with.

With his mouth still hanging open, Aoba choked out, “Inside… Come… inside.”

“Mmm mmm,” Virus said in a teasing tone. “Aoba first.”

Then he felt Virus make some sort of motion with one of his hands, but Aoba forgot that almost immediately as a rough hand reached around to grasp his cock, which he only now realized was practically weeping. That made the slide of Trip’s hand so much sweeter, and that would have been more than enough to finish him. But then Virus ducked his head to suck one of Aoba’s nipples into his mouth, and that was the shove that knocked Aoba off the precipice and had him coming so hard that, for a moment, he thought he might actually pass out. 

But he didn’t, and because of that he was treated to the wonderful sound of his Masters moaning beautifully as they absolutely filled him with cum. So much that he actually felt it drip out of him in streams _before_ they pulled out. Had his poor Masters been just as pent-up as him?

Their moans turned into heavy breaths as their movements stilled and both of them dropped their foreheads onto Aoba’s shoulders. And there they sat for several long moments as they collected themselves and tried to come down from the high.

Aoba loved this part. His Masters were adorable when they were worn out.

After a few more seconds, they both turned so that they were resting their temples on Aoba’s shoulders instead, and he didn’t miss how their grips on him tightened a little. Virus took a deep breath, and Trip followed perfectly in suit. Aoba had been with his Masters for far too long to not recognize that tell. Something was wrong.

“What is it?” Aoba asked. 

Trip was the first to move, turning his head to give Aoba a slow kiss on the side of his neck. Aoba shivered a little, but it was a pleasant shiver. He really couldn’t get enough of how affectionate they were being.

“We’re not ever gonna leave you, Aoba,” Trip said, a twinge of sadness to his voice.

“Yeah,” Virus followed up. “So… don’t you leave us, either.”

Leave them? Why would he ever-?

Oh… Oh no.

Aoba’s chest suddenly felt overly full, and his body seemed to react on its own. He turned his body to the side, swallowing a moan as he felt his Masters’ cocks slip out of him. He threw his arms around both of their necks and tried to pull them closer to each other. They followed his lead without a fuss, and once they were close enough together, he tucked his head between both of theirs and nuzzled them. 

“I’m sorry,” Aoba said, barely holding back a sob. “I’m so sorry. I can’t even imagine how scared you were…”

And that wasn’t an exaggeration. Thinking they were dead was horrible, but if he had to watch them, on camera, about to kill themselves… The very thought was enough to turn his stomach. 

His Masters each ran a hand up his back, and right before they reached his neck their arms criss-crossed so they could grasp onto Aoba’s opposite shoulders. They hugged Aoba just as tightly as he was hugging them, and this was the first time he’d ever felt unworthy of it. They weren’t saying it, but he’d probably hurt them terribly.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” he assured them. “I’ll think of a way.”

With another of his intrigued hums, Trip said, “Appreciate it, but it’s okay.”  
  
“That’s right,” Virus agreed. “We already forgive you.”

Aoba couldn’t put to words how relieved that made him. He no longer feared his Masters like he used to, but he still never wanted them to be upset with him. And he especially never wanted to hurt them. 

“But…” Virus said, the slyness returning to his voice. “We definitely wouldn’t say no to another show.”

Aoba let out a surprised laugh, and while he was worn out, his mind was already swimming with new ideas. Ways he could make the shows he put on for his Masters even more fun.

And one resounding thought was at the forefront of those ideas.

“Do you have any more cameras?”

Virus didn’t answer, but Aoba felt him turn his head, as if he was looking at Trip. Trip nodded and said, “I think I have a few more in the closet.”

With another nuzzle to Trip’s cheek, Aoba said, “Well, put a few in the bathrooms and the kitchen, and I just might have a few ideas.”


End file.
